The Lettuce and Kishu story
by Mew Okinomiyaki
Summary: Lettuce and Ryou have a date and lettuce finds him cheeting on her with ichigo.And she gets cmforted by our favorite green-haired alienrnLettucexKishu. featuring a few of my favorite songs
1. Lettuce and Kisshu in the begining

**Lettuce was walking down the street. She was going to meet Ryou in the park.**

_'The cheap and evil girl sets out on the city  
She's moistened every curl, she's poisonously pretty'_

**She was whistling a happy tune because she had made a bento box lunch for her lover Ryou**.

_'And the unsuspecting fool falls prey  
As the dim detective's led astray'_

**She looked up on the bench. She dropped the bento box on the ground as her eyes widened in shock.**

'_Genuflecting boys all say,  
"The cheap and evil girl will get her way"'_

**There was her boyfriend and love Ryou kissing another girl! **

'_The cheap and evil girl  
The cheap and evil girl  
The cheap and evil girl'_

**But, the girl was no other than her best friend, Ichigo. She feel to the ground as Ryou and Ichigo looked at her.**

'_The cheap and evil girl dances if you're worthy  
She teases every twirl, she's deviously dirty, yeah'_

**Ichigo got up and walked towards Lettuce. "I am so sorry." She said as she walked by, Lettuce still kneeling on the ground in shock.**

'_And you fantasize about the ample  
Milky thighs you'd like to sample'_

**As Ichigo left the scene, Lettuce started crying and got up. She turned away from Ryou.**

'_Vocalize to her example  
Deep, illegal sighs - Oh! It's a scandal**'**_

**She started crying harder. "Lettuce……" Ryou said. The green haired girl turned around and said "I TRUSTED YOU!" she yelled "I LOVED YOU! AND YOU ONLY USED ME TO BE WITH ICHIGO!"**

'_The cheap and evil girl  
The cheap and evil girl  
The cheap and evil girl'_

**Lettuce ran away. "LETTUCE!" Ryou screamed. Lettuce kept on running.**

'_Into the club for a rub in a sauna  
Stream through the steam, there's a shot, you're a goner  
Cry as you die cause you know you still want her'_

**Lettuce was running, thinking "How could he do this to me! I loved him!" she ran and then saw a teenage pointy-eared boy sitting on the bench.**

'_She can hypnotize  
With her evil eyes'_

**It was none other than Kishu. Kishu noticed the girl and said "Hey. Aren't you that Lettuce, girl?" he glanced a smile at her and then his smile disappeared. "Why are you crying?" he asked**

'_The cheap and evil girl wears you like a locket  
She polished every pearl then she put you in her pocket, yeah_'

**Lettuce ran up to Kishu and put her head on his chest and started sobbing. "h-hey?" Kishu said as he blushed.**

'_And the undertaker hears the sounds  
Of the dum gumshoe making his rounds_'

**Lettuce looked up to see Kishu's blushing face. Just as Kishu saw Lettuce's face he thought "She is more pretty than Ichigo." **

'_Shaking all the wrong ones down  
Cause the cheap and evil girl will not be found'_

"**what is wrong?" Kishu asked nicely. "Ryou…." the girl said. "Ryou? Oh yeah, isn't he your boyfriend?" Kishu asked. "He was kissing my best friend Ichigo, right in front of me!" she said sobbing. "Ichigo!" Kishu said in shock.**

'_The cheap and evil girl  
The cheap and evil girl  
The cheap and evil girl'_

**Kishu hugged Lettuce. "I see." He said. "I loved him." Lettuce said "and I thought he loved me!" "It is okay." Kishu said trying to comfort her. **

'_Awh, the cheap and evil girl  
Yeah, the cheap and evil girl'_

**Lettuce and Kishu looked into each others eyes.**

'_She's the cheap and evil girl  
Awh, the cheap and evil girl, girl, girl'_

"**I…..I….." Lettuce mumbled. "I…..love…..you." Kishu gasped. "I….I love you too." He had realized that for once in his life no one had loved him besides his family.**

'_The cheap and evil girl  
She's the cheap and evil girl'_

**They kissed each other.**

'_Awh, the cheap and evil girl  
She's the cheap and evil girl, girl, girl'_

**The walked into the sunset hand-in-hand.**

'_The Cheap And Evil Girl'_


	2. Angel and Pretty Boy

Okinomiyaki: How did you like the last chapter, Kisshu-kun?

Kisshu: How come I was in it?

Okinomiyaki: Because I love you.

Kisshu: Really?

Okinomiyaki: and the fact that I was bored!

Kisshu: ((falls over in shock))

Okinomiyaki: Ok hear is the next chapter, featuring the song "Angel" by Shaggy and "Pretty boy" by M2M! Hope you enjoy.

The next day Kisshu and Lettuce had a date. They were going to the Karaoke Bar. Lettuce loved singing, Kisshu on the other hand did not like it that much. When they got there.

Lettuce: Ok Kisshu-kun, I am going to get ready. I am the next one up.

Kisshu: Ok.

Lettuce got up and went into the bathroom carrying a huge bag. 5 mins. Later. Lettuce came out with her hair out, and a beautiful dress on.

Random Dudes: Whoa! Look at the babe in the dress with the green hair!

Other Random dude: I wish she was mine! ((walks up to Lettuce)) hey there. Do you wanna grab a bite after the show?

Lettuce: well……………uh………

Kisshu: Hey, back off. She is mine!

Lettuce: Kisshu-kun?

Random dude: oh well her loss.

Announcer dude: and next up is Lettuce Midorikawa! Please come up!

Lettuce to Kisshu: Wish me luck. ((she walked up on stage tripping a little bit)) Hello. This song is for Kisshu-kun!

Kisshu: ((blush))

Lettuce: Ahem. ((music starts))

"I lie awake at night  
See things in black and white  
I've only got you inside my mind  
You know you have made me blind

I lie awake and pray  
That you will look my way  
I have all this longing in my heart  
I knew it right from the start

Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you

I used to write your name  
And put it in a frame  
And sometime I think I hear you call  
Right from my bedroom wall

You stay a little while  
And touch me with your smile  
And what can I say to make you mine  
To reach out for you in time

Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you

_BRIDGE_  
Oh pretty boy  
Say you love me too

Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you" ((bows))

Crowd: Yeah! Clap Clap Clap!

Announcer dude: That was the lovely Lettuce Midorikawa! Is anyone else next?

Kisshu: Me.

Announcer Dude: Ok come up here!

Kisshu: ((goes on stage)) This is for Lettuce-chan.

"_**Shooby dooby dooby doo woi Shooby doo  
Oh  
Shooby doo dooby doo boi oi  
Yeah, ah **_

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Life is one big party when you're still young  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

You're a queen and so you should be treated  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded  
Takin' a beatin', mission completed  
Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong  
Been together so long and this could never be wrong

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Uh, uh  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
(Thanks for giving me your love)

Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender  
(Said thanks for giving me your love)

_**Now life is one big party when you're still young  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation **_

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady" ((bows))

**Lettuce: Yay Kisshu-kun!**

**Kisshu: ((walks off stage)) Did you like it?**

**Lettuce: Like it? I loved it!**

**Kisshu: re…really? **

**Lettuce: Yep.**

**Kisshu: I sang it for you……Because I love you.**

**Lettuce: I love you to.**

**Both of them walk out of the bar and kiss.**

**Okinomiyaki: how did you like it Kisshu-kun?**

**Kisshu: I liked it.**

**Okinomiyaki: Would you sing that song for me?**

**Kisshu: um...I guess so.**

**Okinomiyaki: Good. Sing**

**Kisshu: **

_**"Shooby dooby dooby doo woi Shooby doo  
Oh  
Shooby doo dooby doo boi oi  
Yeah, ah **_

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Life is one big party when you're still young  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

You're a queen and so you should be treated  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded  
Takin' a beatin', mission completed  
Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong  
Been together so long and this could never be wrong

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Uh, uh  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
(Thanks for giving me your love)

Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender  
(Said thanks for giving me your love)

_**Now life is one big party when you're still young  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation **_

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady"

Okinomiyaki: thank you. ((kisses Kisshu-kun))

Kisshu: ((Kisses back))

Purin: ((walks in)) GET A ROOM! ((walks out))

The couple still kisses.


End file.
